Impose-toi, petit
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC VILLES - Coutances se fait martyriser par Saint-Lô parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'imposer...Ses amis décident d'aller demander à Saint-Malo de lui apprendre !


Titre : Impose-toi, petit

Rating : M

Personnages : Coutances - Saint-Malo

Résumé : Coutances se fait martyriser par Saint-Lô parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'imposer...Ses amis décident d'aller demander à Saint-Malo de lui apprendre !

Note de l'auteur : Coutances est vraiment martyrisé apr Saint-Lô, en vrai, ces cons là nous envoient tous leurs prisonniers...Enfin, "nous", moi j'habite un peu plus loin m'enfin bon...Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

Coutances est quelqu'un de particulier. Il n'est pas très grand, pas très fort, plutôt timide, mais c'est un normand. Enfin, timide…Non pas qu'il soit réellement timide, il a seulement souvent l'impression de déranger les autres. Il a donc beaucoup de mal à s'imposer… De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse le pousser à bout et cette personne, c'est Saint-Lô. Geoffroy, Coutances de son nom de ville, est souvent moqué par les autres villes à cause d'une de ses qualités : Il aime tout le monde. Tout le monde. Même les bretons. Et ça, aux yeux des autres normands, c'est une hérésie sans nom. Une de ses rues s'appelle même rue de Saint-Malo. Il admire cette grande ville portuaire qui assume tant de charges en Bretagne. Son évêque, quoique, là, Avranches ne peut rien dire car ils ont le même, est Laurent Le Boulc'h, un loudéacien pur et dur. Coutances s'entend bien avec Loudéac, après tout. A vrai dire, Geoffroy n'a pas beaucoup d'amis dans sa propre région, si bien que ses meilleurs amis, ses piliers les plus forts, sont Ilkey, un anglais paresseux, Ochsenfurt, une jolie allemande, La Pocatière, une canadienne gentille…Sauf si on se moque du hockey sur glace, Saint-Ouen, une jersiaise vivant encore au XIXe siècle et Troina, l'italien le plus dragueur qui soit.

Les six amis s'étaient réunis chez le coutançais pour discuter lorsqu'Ilkley soupira en voyant Geoffroy travailler.

- Geof', listen, il faut que tu te détendes, just a litle…

- Je peux pas, William, j'ai des problèmes à la prison, y'a trop de prisonniers…

- C'est encore Saint-Lô qui t'envoie les siens, c'est ça ? interrogea Ochsenfurt.

Le normand hocha la tête avec un léger soupir. Ce crétin se permettait de se moquer de lui alors que la plupart de ses ennuis lui étaient dû. Sous prétexte qu'il était le chef-lieu numéro un de la Manche, il se permettait de ne rien faire et de lui refiler tout le travail ! Forcément, sa prison était pleine, les trois-quarts des détenus ne venaient pas de chez lui ni de chez les communes de son Canton…

Abbie, la canadienne, prit sa crosse de hockey en souriant.

- On va aller lui démonter la gueule, au pire.

Luciano arrêta de faire son numéro de charme à Ochsenfurt pour sortir une dague et acquiescer vivement. Wilma se craqua les doigts les uns contre les autres en déclarant que l'Allemagne tout entière était à la disposition de son ami. La jersiaise, Sûzon, rejeta ses boucles blondes à l'arrière avec un « come on, let's défoncer la tronche of Saint-Lô ». Même William acquiesça, à moitié endormi.

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire…Et puis, c'est un incapable, c'est un incapable…Je pense juste que je devrais apprendre…A m'imposer…Non ?

- Hum, c'est une bonne idée. On pourrait t'aider ? Quoique…

Ochsenfurt réfléchit. Elle, apprendre à s'imposer à quelqu'un ? Elle ne parlait que deux langages : la politesse et les poings. Et généralement, rien ne marchait avec le premier alors elle utilisait le second. Elle regarda William. Même pas la peine d'y penser, elle était sûre qu'Angleterre avait oublié son existence tant il dormait pendant les meetings anglophones. Luciano ? A part draguer, il ne savait rien faire et elle doutait que Coutances veuille draguer les autres villes normandes. Et Abbie était aussi gentille que lui, la seule chose la motivant à se défendre était qu'on embête ses amis ou qu'on se moque du hockey sur glace…Et elle se défendait à coup de crosse. Non, il fallait quelqu'un capable de s'imposer avec les mots. Elle pouvait enlever Sûzon directement aussi. La jersiaise était bien trop polie, héritage de sa liaison avec les anglais. Et puis, elle était déjà occupée à militer pour la réserve naturelle Durrel se trouvant sur son île.

- On est vraiment les amis les plus inutiles de la planète…

- Quand tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose toi-même, trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, disait le prophète…

- Non, ça c'est toi qui le dit, William…soupira l'allemande.

- Non, il a raison ! Wonderful ! On va trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'apprendre à t'imposer, my friend ! s'exclama Saint-Ouen.

- Mais…Je ne veux embêter personne et…

- Il est là le problème. Tu veux embêter personne. C'est pour ça que personne ne te prête attention, à part nous parce qu'on est tes fucking potes et qu'on est encore plus soudés qu'une équipe de hockey. On va te trouver un dude, ou une girl, qui en a dans le pantalon, clear ?

- D'accord…Merci.

Abbie sourit et le serra contre elle. Luciano fit de même, en profitant pour glisser sa main sur la hanche de la canadienne. Wilma ôta les doigts baladeurs de l'italien de son amie pour serrer le coutançais avec les deux autres, bientôt suivie par Sûzon et William.

Geoffroy s'inquiétait quand même un peu. Ses cinq amis étaient capables de traîner quelqu'un de force ici…Il ne fallait pas exagérer, après tout…

* * *

Saint-Malo fronça les sourcils de concentration. Il dépliait précautionneusement l'emballage aluminium du kouign-amann fait maison qu'il avait fait hier et dont il restait une part. Il sourit une fois le morceau doré libéré de sa prison argentée. Il l'observa quelques instants. C'était magnifique. Une telle union de l'or et de l'argent, délicatement posé sur son bureau d'ébène, qui…

- Monsieur Prigent, des gens pour vous.

Interrompu dans sa contemplation de cette sublime part de Kouign-amann, il fit entrer les « gens ». Il n'avait aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui, alors…

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Dans son bureau venait d'entrer une troupe d'extraterrestres, c'était la seule explication. Il y avait un garçon à moitié endormi avec cinq sourcils et des cheveux auburn complètement ébouriffés. Il lui sembla que ses yeux étaient verts mais il ne les voyait pas beaucoup. Il était appuyé sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds soigneusement tirés en arrière en un chignon strict et aux yeux bleus. Tailleur-pantalon noir, chemise noire, chaussures noires, strict, clair. Un jeune homme en chemise à moitié ouverte et un sourire à la léonardo di caprio observait la décoration du bureau. Il était brun avec une boucle singulière qui pointait vers le haut et avait des yeux bleus clairs du style qui fait grimper toutes les jeunes pucelles de douze ans au plafond. Les deux dernières étaient deux jeunes filles. La première avait d'épaisses boucles brunes, des yeux bleus et une housse en forme de crosse de hockey solidement attachée dans le dos tandis que la seconde avait un parapluie dans les mains et portait une robe du XIXe siècle, ses cheveux blonds bouclées à « l'anglaise » tandis que ses yeux verts l'observaient.

On était quel jour ? Ah oui, trois janvier. Ce n'était pas le carnaval, pourtant…

La femme en noir se racla la gorge et s'avança. Parfait, il allait pouvoir parler avec celle qui semblait la plus sérieuse. Il lui tendit aimablement la main et elle la serra. Il grimaça intérieurement. Elle avait de la poigne, la demoiselle.

- Bonjour.

Outch, l'accent allemand.

- Bonjour, répondit-il.

- Nous venons te demander de l'aide. Tu es quelqu'un qui sait t'imposer, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu es un pilier majeur de l'économie portuaire bretonne.

- Je suis le numéro un, en effet.

- Nous avons un ami, Coutances, qui a des problèmes pour s'imposer dans sa région parce qu'il est trop gentil. S'il était une petite commune, ce ne serait pas si grave, malheureusement, il est la sous-préfecture de la Manche.

- Et ? Coutances, Manche, tout ça, c'est normand, je sers à quoi dans l'histoire ?

- Nous aimerions que tu l'aides à s'imposer. Que tu lui apprennes à savoir dire « Non » sans compromis. Nous…

- On est des cas désespérés. On sait pas s'imposer non plus sauf à coup de poings ou de crosses de hockey pour certaines. Et Coutances est un pacifique.

Malo cligna des yeux. On venait lui demander de l'aide à lui, un breton, pour un normand ? On était quel jour déjà ? Ah oui, toujours le trois janvier. C'était pas le jour du poisson d'avril, ça, pourtant.

- Non.

- Tu sais, en aidant UN normand, ça fera chier PLEINS de normands ! l'encouragea la canadienne.

- On part quand ?

* * *

Saint-Malo fut heureux lorsqu'Abbie gara sa camionnette à Coutances. Le véhicule sentait la fourrure et elle avait avoué souvent transporter des animaux avec. Et puis, cette canadienne avait dû voler son permis de conduire, c'était la seule explication. Il descendit en vacillant un peu et observa les environs. Ils se trouvaient sur une immense place. D'un côté, il y avait des magasins, « Orchestra », « Brice »…De l'autre, l'hôtel de ville, bardé de drapeaux français et, bien en vue, sur le devant, un drapeau français, un drapeau de l'union européenne et un drapeau normand, ces deux fameux lions dorés sur fond rouge. Au fond de la place, un restaurant « La Taverne du Parvis » et d'autres magasins…Et tout en face, impossible de la louper, une imposante cathédrale. Il l'observa longuement. Magnifique. Ce bâtiment semblait imposer sa loi à tous les habitants de cette ville. Comment celui représentant la ville possédant ce majestueux bâtiment pouvait-il se laisser écraser ?

- Et voilà, Coutances !

Malo détacha difficilement son regard du sublime bâtiment pour regarder ce que lui désignait l'italien. Il cligna des yeux.

La personne devant lui était blonde et avait des cheveux courts et bouclés. Ses yeux bleus grisés étaient rivés sur ses chaussures et il torturait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il était vêtu comme un jazzman. Il lui sembla se rappeler que la ville de Coutances était célèbre pour son fameux festival « Jazz sous les pommiers », pas étonnant que son représentant aimât cette musique.

- Bon…Bonjour…

Ah. Bah ça commençait bien. Il s'avança et prit la main du coutançais pour la serrer.

- Bonjour, je suis Malo Prigent, ville de Saint-Malo, vos amis m'ont dit que vous aviez des problèmes.

- Ah…Euh…Je suis Geoffroy de Beauvais…Ville de Coutances…En fait, je sais pas m'imposer…Euh…Comme vous avez dû le remarquer.

- En effet. Lève la tête.

Il était passé au tutoiement pour voir si le coutançais le suivrait. Geoffroy leva la tête, rouge comme une tomate.

- Euh…Vous comptez faire quoi pour mon problème ?

- Essayer de le régler mais c'est pas gagné. Je te tutoie mais tu restes en vouvoiement, ça veut dire que tu admets que je te suis supérieur. Ca ne va pas. Tutoie-moi. Tiens-toi droit. Regarde ton interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Geoffroy déglutit et leva bien la tête pour planter ses yeux bleus grisés dans ceux de son « professeur », le détaillant au passage. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient coiffés sur les côtés avec du gel et ses yeux verts le fixaient durement. Il n'était pas bien plus grand que lui qui faisait un mètre soixante-dix. Il donnait à Saint-Malo à peine cinq centimètres de plus. Il était habillé élégamment et portait une écharpe aux couleurs de sa région. Il devait bien aimer Stefan…Lui aussi adorait Léan mais il n'osait pas aller lui parler de ses problèmes avec les autres villes pour ne pas l'embêter. Il avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter en tant que région.

- On va rester plantés là longtemps ou tu m'emmènes chez toi ?

- Ah…Euh…Je vais t'y conduire…

- Une prochaine fois, dis plutôt « Suis-moi ». Donne les ordres.

- D'accord…

Il entendit nettement un soupir de la part du breton et le mena jusqu'à sa maison, rue Amiral Lhermite. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le brun qui observa l'entrée. Oui, définitivement, Geoffroy aimait le Jazz. Il avait collé toutes les affiches de son festival dans son entrée et une étagère couverte de petits bonhommes noirs jouant de la guitare ou de la basse lui faisait face.

- Tu aimes le Jazz ?

- Ah…Oui…Beaucoup même. Hum…Tu comptes rester ?

- Oui.

- Mais…Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

- Pour faire chier les normands. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui a une rue avec mon nom ?

Immédiatement, le petit blond devint rouge comme une tomate et se mit à bredouiller que si ça le dérangeait, il pouvait la changer.

- Non, c'est bon. C'est gentil.

- Tu…As faim ?

- Non, j'ai mangé du kouign-amann avant de partir.

Le coutançais acquiesça doucement et lui fit rapidement visiter la maison, lui indiquant la chambre d'ami. Malo acquiesça pensivement, se demandant comment faire pour aider la petite ville à s'imposer.

- Bon…Je vais te laisser ici, j'ai une réunion du 4C…

- Le 4C ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Communauté de Communes du Canton de Coutances…Ou ma guillotine personnelle éventuellement…

- Pourtant tu es le siège de cette communauté, non ?

- Oui…Mais c'est comme partout, je ne suis pas respecté.

- Je viens.

- Mais…

- Je vais voir comment tu te débrouilles.

Coutances soupira. Ah, bah ça allait être joli le spectacle…

Ils sortirent et allèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville pour s'installer dans une salle de réunion. Personne n'était encore arrivé. Saint-Malo se mit à la fenêtre pour observer les arrivées des villes concernées. Geoffroy le rejoignit.

- Qui sont ces jeunes filles, là ?

- Hum…La brune bouclée, c'est Montsurvent, celle avec sa main sur son…Voilà, c'est Montmartin. Elles ne font pas parties du 4C mais elles accompagnent Courcy, la brune calme, et Nicorps, la châtain qui essaye de taper Montsurvent…

- Je vois.

Le breton observa les quatre jeunes filles.

- Nooon, n'y allez pas ! suppliait la bouclée.

- 'Pas le choix…soupira Nicorps.

- Mais c'est une seeeecte ! Ils vont vous manger les neurones !

- C'est sûr que toi tu risquerais rien si tu y étais ! rétorqua Courcy.

Montsurvent lui tira la langue et croisa les bras, boudeuse.

- Si c'est une secte, je vais peut-être y aller finalement…Commença Montmartin.

- Nooon mon amour, ma vie, mon ciel, mes étoiiiles, n'y vas paaaas ! C'est une secte contre les pingouins !

- HERESIE ! s'écrièrent Nicorps et « l'amour, la vie, le ciel et les étoiles de Montsurvent ».

Courcy soupira et attrapa l'oreille de Nicorps pour la traîner jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville alors que les deux autres leur faisaient des saluts émus, agitant des mouchoirs blancs.

- Les villes du 4C sont toutes comme ça ? interrogea Saint-Malo.

- Oui…

Quelques instants après, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Nicorps commença à mettre ses pieds sur la table mais Courcy la délogea. Soudain, elles remarquèrent Saint-Malo et le fixèrent.

- Euh…C'est qui ?

- Je suis Saint-Malo.

- Un breton ! s'exclama joyeusement Nicorps.

Courcy voulut sauter par la fenêtre mais le breton l'arrêta.

- Noooon un breton, il va revendiquer son indépendance, et être chiant !

En bas de l'hôtel de ville, Montsurvent et Montmartin entendirent, la fenêtre étant ouverte.

- Chouette, un breton ! commença la bouclée.

- Mon dieu, ils ont même des bretons dans leur secte, viens par-là toi, on fuit et on prévient Léan qu'il nous débarrasse de ça ! la coupa Montmartin.

- Mais…Mais…Mais non…Et puis d'abord que j'ai pleins de bretons dans ma ville, voilà ! Et puis Léan il déteste pas tant que ça des bretons, il habite dans ma ville et t'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai pu le sentir passer le Stefan…

- Tu me trompes ?

- Mais non, passer mes frontières, mes frontières, pas autre chose !

- Traître et infidèle !

- Mais moumoune…

- M'appelle pas moumoune !

Interrompant le début de dispute conjugale, un jeune homme arriva et les sépara en fermant les yeux.

- Chut. Taisez vous. Ecoutez ce magnifique silence quand vous la fermez.

- Et toi, tu la ferme jamais ? lança un autre garçon qui arrivait.

- Et eux ?

- Le premier, c'est Bricqueville-la-Blouette et l'autre c'est Saussey. Il ne manque plus que Cambernon et Saint-Pierre de Coutances.

Une bataille générale allait bientôt éclater entre les quatre villes en bas mais un duo les arrêta. Vêtus de costumes noirs, un homme et une femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière. La jeune femme attrapa Bricqueville-La-Blouette et l'autre Saussey et ils les emmenèrent de force dans la salle des meetings.

- C'est eux je suppose ?

- Oui, la fille c'est Cambernon et le garçon Saint-Pierre de Coutances.

- Ils ont l'air calme.

- Ils ont l'air…

Saint-Malo comprit ce que Coutances voulait dire pendant la réunion. La pauvre ville ne pouvait même pas en placer une. Nicorps et Courcy parlaient de manga. Bricqueville-la-Blouette et Saussey se disputaient si fort que Montsurvent et Montmartin, toujours dehors à attendre leurs amies, devaient les entendre. Cambernon et Saint-Pierre de Coutances se faisaient une petite partie de cartes sans prêter attention au reste.

- Tu vois ? soupira Geoffroy.

- Je vois. Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

- Ben…Hum…

La ville se racla la gorge et demanda le silence. Rein. Il essaya plus fort. Toujours rien.

- Tu crois que les paroles marchent avec eux ?

- Ben…Je ne vais pas leur taper dessus quand même…

- Pas forcément taper. Reste là.

Le breton se leva de la chaise où il s'était assis et attrapa Bricqueville-la-Blouette par le col. Le jeune homme protesta vivement mais Saint-Malo lui ôta sa veste et lui attacha les poignets avec avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de le suspendre à une des hampes de drapeaux par le col.

- Et ne te débats pas trop, il serait bête que la hampe casse.

Malgré les protestations de la ville, il referma la fenêtre.

- Le prochain à ouvrir sa mouille subira le même sort. Il y a trois fenêtres ici. Et sûrement d'autres dans d'autres pièces. Mais je vous en prie, reprenez la réunion.

Il y eut un silence de mort alors que le brun se rasseyait. Coutances lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de toussoter pour attirer l'attention des autres.

- Bien, je remercie Saint-Malo pour son intervention. A présent, nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement…Oui, Saussey, une question ?

- Pourquoi le breton il se permet d'intervenir ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, j'ai dit.

Saussey se tut et Saint-Malo sourit doucement. Bah voilà, quand on le poussait un peu, il y arrivait le petit normand. Au bout d'un moment, le blond prit de lui-même l'initiative d'ouvrir la fenêtre, observant Bricqueville-la-Blouette qui louchait sur le sol tout en bas et sur Montsurvent et Montmartin qui se moquaient de lui.

- Si je te rentre dans la salle, tu te tiens tranquille ?

- Oui ! Promis juré !

- Parfait.

Malo s'apprêta à se proposer, ne pensant pas que Geoffroy ait assez de force pour récupérer un jeune homme de cette taille, mais le normand prit la ville par les épaules sans difficulté. Moui, ancien viking quand même, il ne fallait pas déconner.

Le braillard tint sa promesse et resta calme pendant tout le reste de la réunion. Coutances et Saint-Malo rentrèrent chez le blond avec soulagement et l'hôte remercia chaleureusement son invité.

- Merci, merci, vraiment merci ! Maintenant, je saurais quoi faire quand ils mettront le bazar !

- J'espère que les hampes de tes drapeaux sont solides.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci !

Le soir commençait à tomber et Coutances fit la cuisine en chantonnant. Il était content qu'une grande ville comme Saint-Malo ait pris le temps de s'occuper de ses petits problèmes.

Assis à table (son hôte avait insisté pour s'occuper de tout) Malo observait Geoffroy. Il devait bien avouer que le pantalon blanc crème un peu large que portait le blond était frustrant tant il ne laissait place qu'à l'imagination, sans le support visuel des fesses se trouvant dedans. Il remonta le regard sur le dos habillé d'un gilet marron sans manches sur une chemise blanche. Un croisement de casquette et de béret à carreaux avait coiffé les boucles blondes du coutançais pendant toute la journée mais le chapeau se trouvait maintenant sur le porte-manteau. Le normand semblait sorti d'un autre temps avec ses vêtements jazzy. Et d'un autre pays, après tout, le jazz ne venait ni de France ni de Normandie mais bien d'Amérique.

- Et voilà ! J'ai fait de la teurgoule en dessert, j'espère que tu vas aimer ça !

Bon, d'accord, il restait un fichu normand au niveau de leur cuisine immonde qui sentait mauvais et ressemblait à de la bouillie. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient envahi l'Angleterre tiens…Si ça se trouvait, la gastronomie anglaise était bonne avant que Guillaume le Conquérant ne vienne tout ruiner…Bon, pour le plat de résistance, Coutances avait eu l'amabilité de faire des pâtes. C'était neutre, ça, les pâtes. Ils mangèrent calmement avant d'aller se coucher. Saint-Malo prit son portable pour voir ce qui s'était passé dans sa ville en son absence et appela Stefan.

- Allo ? Ah Saint-Malo, ben t'es où ?

- Comment ça ? Les amis de Coutances m'ont dit qu'ils diraient à ton fichu normand de te prévenir que j'étais à…Coutances justement.

Il y eut un blanc.

- L'enculé ! Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui et il m'a rien dit, je vais le démonter c'te foutu bouffeur de teurgoule !

- C'est bon la teurgoule mine de rien. Mais c'est moche et ça pue.

- C'est normand.

- Mouais. Il s'est rien passé pendant mon absence ?

- Non, non, t'en fais pas. Tu comptes rester là-bas ?

- Un peu oui. J'apprends deux trois trucs à Coutances et je reviens.

- Hum.

- Kenavo.

- Kenavo.

Le brun raccrocha et se déshabilla pour se glisser sous les couvertures chaudes. Coutances passa rapidement pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit avant d'aller dormir à son tour.

* * *

N'ayant aucune réunion le lendemain, Coutances avait voulu faire visiter sa ville à Saint-Malo. De plus, le breton voulait voir comment il se débrouillait avec les coutançais, des humains normaux. Il constata avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient aimables avec lui et l'appréciaient. Bien. Il avait déjà vu un cas où des habitants détestaient leur représentant mais c'était extrêmement rare. Après tout, un représentant se bat corps et âme pour sa ville, région, nation…Les habitants préféraient rejeter leur haine sur les politiciens. Idiot mais plutôt bien pour eux.

- Je vais te faire visiter les Unelles ! En plus, j'ai un livre à emprunter…

- Les Unelles ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Hum…Un genre de Centre de loisirs, je dirais…Enfin, il y a une médiathèque, des salles de conférence, des salles pour les clubs de dessin, de musiques, de sport, un espace jeunesse, des salles de réunion, des panneaux pour indiquer les évènements…Enfin, pleins de choses ! Ca s'appelle les Unelles en l'honneur du peuple gaulois qui se trouvait ici avant la conquête romaine.

Le breton acquiesça et observa le bâtiment. On aurait pu croire à une église. Encore un bâtiment grand et majestueux. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment quelqu'un représentant une telle ville pouvait être si timide. Il avait vu l'église Saint-Nicolas, qui fait également office de place des expositions, l'église Saint-Pierre et la fameuse et immense Cathédrale. Et maintenant, ça, les Unelles. Tant d'imposants bâtiments auraient dû forger le caractère du normand mais non. Bon.

Coutances fit entrer son invité dans le petit hall menant à un immense escalier de pierre. Ils ne montèrent qu'au premier palier et le blond lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner dans la médiathèque.

- Non ? je vais visiter le palier en attendant.

- D'accord…

Geoffroy entra pour emprunter son livre pendant que Malo visitait le rez-de-chaussée. Le regard du breton s'arrêta devant un distributeur de nourritures. Tiens, il y avait des trucs de marque soi-disant bretonne…Souvent, ces marquent se disaient d'une certaine région pour faire genre « je fais des produits traditionnels », ça attire les clients. Mais les gens y travaillant ne connaissent rien à la…

Oh putain qui était le….Qui avait fait ça ?

- Saint-Malo, ça va, tu as l'air perturbé ?

- Qui s'occupe de ce distributeur ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, sûrement un employé…Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois ce truc ?

- Euh..Oui ?

- C'est un kouign-mann. Un petit kouign-amann, mais un kouign-amann. Alors pourquoi c'est écrit « Grosse galette » dessus ?!

- Mais…Mais je sais pas moi !

- Je vais faire un scandale !

- Pas dans ma ville, pas dans ma ville !

Ah non, mais c'était vrai quoi ! « Grosse galette » ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Appeler les galettes « Crêpes salées » ?! Le type qui avait écrit ça ne méritait que la mort par écartèlement, pendaison et guillotine successives ! Qu'on livre les restes de son cadavre aux cochons !

Coutances le poussa gentiment jusqu'à la sortie, loin de l'objet du crime, son livre serré contre lui. Ils réussirent à passer une journée sans autre incident. Saint-Malo remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure que le soir arrivait, le normand soupirait de plus en plus souvent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Chaque jour qui se termine me rapproche plus de ce fichu meeting manchois dans deux semaines…

- Tes amis m'ont expliqué que c'était Saint-Lô qui t'embêtait…

- Ben oui…Il m'exploite et après il se moque de moi en disant que mes prisons son pleines et ce genre de choses…Mais c'est normal c'est lui qui envoie tous ses détenus chez moi ! Et à cause de ça, les autres villes ont tendance à suivre son exemple…J'ai beau être la sous-préfecture de Manche…Personne ne me respecte ou ne m'apprécie ici…Et après on s'étonne que j'ai été cherché des amis dans d'autres pays…

Le blond baissa les yeux et Saint-Malo posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Il se demanda quelques instants jusqu'où ça allait, cette histoire. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que des moqueries, Coutances ne lui semblait pas si sensible que ça. Peut-être l'autre ville le frappait-il ? Hum, à éclairer. Il n'aimait pas la violence, raison pour laquelle il réglait toujours tout calmement. En accrochant les gens au-dessus du vide, entre autre.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, le breton suivit Geoffroy partout où il allait, le reprenant lorsqu'il s'écrasait de trop. La journée juste avant le fameux meeting des villes de la Manche, il l'avait laissé partir seul avec ses cinq amis (en leur demandant de lui faire un rapport du comportement de Coutances à la fin) et était parti interroger quelques villes des alentours.

Il réfléchit. Il ferait bien de commencer par les fameuses communes du 4C. En espérant que Bricqueville-la-Blouette ne lui balance pas une hache à la tête pour lui faire payer le coup du drapeau. Bon, il allait commencer par Cambernon. Il toqua poliment à la porte de la ville qui lui ouvrit avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. La jeune fille fit un bond en arrière en le pointant du doigt.

- Le breton ! L'invasion du beurre a déjà commencé, ils sont dans nos murs ! DANS LES ENTRAILLES DE NOS VILLES ! (elle attrapa frénétiquement son téléphone) Pierre ! Plan d'urgence AFBBNE ! Alerte, les Foutus Bouffeurs de Beurre Nous Envahissent ! Combien ils sont ?! AU MOINS UN ! Il…

- Calmez-vous, Cambernon, je viens seulement poser quelques questions…

- Je ne parlerais pas ! Vous pourrez me torturer des heures durant que je ne parlerais pas !

- Je suis pacifique, je…

- RENDS-TOI ET DONNE MOI TOUS TES TERRITOIRES !

- Silence ! imposa-t-il.

La ville se tut et raccrocha, presque au garde-à-vous.

- Oui, m'sieur ?

- Merci. Je voulais te demander si tu as remarqué un changement dans l'attitude de Coutances, ces derniers temps ?

- Ben…Il est plus assuré, alors ça donne plus envie de le respecter.

- Même quand je serais parti ?

- Ben…Ouais.

- Merci. Bonne journée.

Il referma la porte. Suivant, Saint-Pierre de Coutances. Il devait être en train d'ériger un bunker pour contenir l'invasion…

Lorsqu'il sonna, la fente pour les lettres de la porte fut ouverte avec un petit bâton depuis l'intérieur et il vit les yeux méfiant de la ville observer qui sonnait. Il s'accroupit pour être à hauteur d'yeux.

- Y'as des barres de fer derrière cette porte, tu la défonceras pas, sale breton !

- Je ne veux pas défoncer ta porte. Je voulais te demander, as-tu remarqué des changements dans le comportement de Coutances ?

- Hum…Il parle plus fort…Il se tient droit…Et quand il a quelque chose à dire, il le dit…C'est plutôt positif, je trouve.

- Parfait, parfait. Merci bien !

Il se redressa en souriant d'un air satisfait. Bricqueville-La-Blouette, maintenant. Il se fit recevoir par une hache qu'il évita en posant sa question. Le jeune homme se calma et réfléchit.

- Il m'empêche de foutre le bordel. En un sens c'est chiant pour moi mais je suppose qu'il se laissera moins marcher sur les pieds par les autres. Non, en fait, c'est cool !

- Cool, oui !

Saussey maintenant ! Motivé !

- Hum…Avant, c'était limite si on se rappelait de son existence. Là, c'est Coutances, et il s'impose !

Génial, génial ! Nicorps, maintenant ! Tiens, elle était avec Courcy, Montmartin et Montsurvent, ça irait plus vite comme ça. Il posa paisiblement sa question, connaissant déjà la réponse mais voulant vérifier que le message était passé auprès de toutes les communes du 4C.

- Oh, moi je sais, moi je sais ! commença Montsurvent.

- Moi je saiiiiiiis ! renchérit Montmartin.

- C'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer ! approuva Nicorps.

- Donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez remarqué ?

- Il te mate le cuuuul !

- Ca veut dire quoi « mater le cul » ? demanda Courcy.

Saint-Malo les regarda quelques instants en clignant des yeux avant de soupirer et de se frotter le front en précisant sa question.

- Ben…Oui, on peut plus mettre le bazar pendant les meetings ! fit remarquer Nicorps.

- En effet, il a de l'autorité maintenant…confirma Courcy.

- Ah ! Personne n'aura jamais d'autorité sur moi de toute façon ! clama Montsurvent.

- Ah oui ? Et moi ?

- Mais toi, t'es ma femme, c'est pas pareil…Moumoune….Eh…EH ! J'ai une PUTAIN d'idée de fiction, là ! Passez-moi un crayon et…

- Bâillonnez-la !

- Oh ouiiiiiii ! On la bâillonne et on la viole !

Saint-Malo préféra partir avant que tout ne dégénère, satisfait. Les six communes du 4C admettaient l'autorité de Coutances. Parfait, parfait, parfait ! Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le rapport des amis de Geoffroy pour savoir comment il se comportait sans lui. Le but n'était pas que la ville ne s'impose qu'en sa présence même s'il se doutait qu'il devait être un facteur mettant le blond en confiance.

La journée lui sembla longue en attendant l'appel d'Ochsenfurt pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient rentrer mais finalement, son portable retentit. Il observa l'heure. La journée était loin d'être finie alors pourquoi… ?

- Saint-Malo, on a un problème ! commença la voix d'Abbie la canadienne.

Il fronça les sourcils et commença à enfiler son manteau pour sortir.

- Un problème ?

- Ben…On était sur la route du retour, t'sais on était à Caen, on a traversé Saint-Lô, tout gentil, tout calme, tranquille quoi. Puis on s'est arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute, Coutances et moi on est allé au toilettes, j'vais côté femme, normal et…Et il est plus là, toutes les cabines elles sont vides !

- Prévenez Basse-Normandie et Manche ! J'arrive !

Le cerveau de Saint-Malo tournait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il sortait. Ce ne pouvait être que Saint-Lô. La nouvelle de son arrivée chez Coutances avait fait le tour des normands et il ne voyait que cette ville pour kidnapper le blond. Il était sûr qu'il y avait plus que des moqueries dans leur relation…Et il avait la sale impression de comprendre quelle était la nature de cette « relation ».

Merde, il avait pas de voiture ici, c'était Abbie qui l'avait emmené. Bon. Réfléchis. Coutances a laissé sa voiture ici. Les clés sont dans une boîte dans l'entrée.

Go.

* * *

- Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Saint-Lô !

- La ferme, Coutances, tu me gave, là.

Le blond bouclé se tut, essayant de se défaire de ses entraves mais rien à faire. Il était tranquillement aux toilettes lorsqu'il avait senti une main se plaquer sur sa bouche, impossible d'appeler à l'aide. Et il était pacifiste, il n'aimait pas frapper. Saint-Lô l'avait attaché avec des menottes et l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'arrière de sa voiture avant de démarrer. Il n'avait pas pu appeler ses amis et son cœur battait la chamade. Qu'allait lui faire l'autre normand. Il l'observa de dos, n'osant pas tenter désespérément de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il conduisait. Les cheveux blonds et longs, soigneusement attachés à l'arrière, Arsène était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche. Simplicité. C'était le mot d'ordre de cette ville. Il savait que les yeux de l'autre étaient d'un gris froid et tranchant.

Il se recroquevilla un peu sur son siège. Il avait mal aux bras. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et il gigota pour essayer de l'en sortir pour répondre. Mais Saint-Lô se gara et se pencha en arrière pour lui prendre.

- « Saint-Malo », hein…ricana-t-il.

- Rend-moi ça !

L'autre ne l'écouta pas et répondit.

- Allo ? Coutances n'est pas disponible pour le moment, désolé.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Relâche-le, salaud.

- Non, Saint-Lô s'il te plaît.

- Ca me plaît pas. Je vais te botter le derrière.

Le breton raccrocha rageusement et jeta son portable sur le siège passager de la voiture de Coutances qu'il avait emprunté, observant la route. Soudain, il vit une femme sur le bas-côté qui se mit à lui faire des signes en le voyant arriver. Intrigué, il s'arrêta.

- Oui ?

- Je…Je suis Marigny, je me trouve pile sur la route Coutances-Saint-Lô et je…Ils sont dans ma ville…C'est bien toi qui les cherche, non ?

- Si. Monte et dis-moi où ils sont.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier, s'installant sur le siège passager en posant le portable s'y trouvant sur le tableau de bord.

- Je croyais que vous détestiez tous Coutances ? interrogea le brun en se remettant en route.

- Non…Pas vraiment mais…Hum…Comment t'expliquer ? Saint-Lô n'est pas un normand comme nous, je veux dire, la plupart d'entre nous sont nés à l'époque viking, on est des viking, des barbares purs et durs…Mais lui, il n'est pas le seul mais ils sont rares, est né à l'époque « empire anglo-normand ». Il est un peu anglais, un peu normand…Comme Jersey et Guernesey, un peu. Et du coup il fait de la magie…Et il nous menace…On avait pas trop le choix que d'obéir…

- Et comme il prenait la tête à Coutances, vous avez fait pareil ?

- Oui…C'est pas sympa pour lui mais il était tellement obsédé par Coutances qu'il nous fichait la paix…

- Je vois. Je devrais vous en vouloir mais bizarrement, je ne peux pas, j'ai connu ça aussi.

- Ah ?

Le breton ne répondit pas, marmonnant quelque chose sur « ce connard de Cancale » avant de se concentrer sur la route. Marigny lui indiqua gentiment la route, lui disant où elle sentait la présence. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieux bâtiment, une salle de sport, fermée aujourd'hui pour travaux. Saint-Malo bondit hors de la voiture et tendit la main pour faire sauter le cadenas du portail d'entrée.

- Moi aussi, j'ai des pouvoirs. Et à mon avis, bien plus que cette pacotille de croisement celto-scandinave.

- Tu as l'air remonté…Tu tiens beaucoup à Coutances…

- J'ai pas envie que l'autre foute en l'air tout ce que je lui ai appris en brisant toute confiance en lui. Appelle Léan pour lui dire que Coutances est là !

Sur cette phrase, Malo courut jusque dans la salle de sport. Il était contre la violence. Mais il allait quand même démonter Saint-Lô s'il le chopait en train de faire du mal à Coutances.

Il entendit des cris au sous-sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'y précipita pour découvrir Geoffroy au sol, les bras attachés dans le dos. Arsène venait de lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, il avait la chemise et le pantalon ouverts, ne laissant aucun doute sur les intentions de l'autre blond.

Le breton ne fit pas dans la dentelle et sauta sur la ville attaquante et lui mit un violent coup de poing. Saint-Lô vacilla avant de s'effondrer au sol. Malo tenta de calmer sa respiration et de reprendre figure aimable, les doigts crispés contre sa paume.

- Saint…Saint-Malo, je…Je croyais que tu étais contre la violence… ?

- Oui. Mais des fois, un coup de poing dans la gueule, ça fait du bien.

Il se baissa et jura en voyant que le normand avait des menottes. Il fouilla le corps de l'autre con jusqu'à en sortir les clés et ouvrit les entraves. Geoffroy se massa les poignets,  
regard baissé. A cause de lui, Saint-Malo avait couru un risque. Le breton soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien, c'est le principal. Tu sais, les autres villes avaient seulement peur de Saint-Lô, elles ne te détestaient pas vraiment…C'est Marigny qui m'a aidé à te retrouver.

- Oh…Merci à elle…Et à toi, hein, à toi aussi !

Le brun sourit et lui frotta les cheveux en le relevant. Il attrapa le corps flasque de Saint-Lô sur son épaule avec un « on rentre ».

* * *

Coutances avait dû retenir les communes de son canton et alentours de profiter du meeting pour annihiler Saint-Lô. Il avait été ému de voir à quel point ces gens tenaient à lui mais bon…Bricqueville-la-Blouette avait sorti la hache, soutenu par Saussey (pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre ces deux-là !). Cambernon et Saint-Pierre de Coutances avaient enfilés leurs costumes noirs à la men in black en promettant un assassinat discret où la victime souffrirait énormément. Quant aux quatre infernales jeunes filles, elles avaient ricané machiavéliquement jusqu'à ce que Montsurvent dise que tout ça lui donnait une idée de fiction. Elle était à présent attachée et bâillonnée à une statue de l'hôtel de ville de Saint-Lô qu'ils utilisaient pour les meetings manchois (Saint-Lô étant, hélas, le chef-lieu du département).

Mais Manche et Léan avaient décrété qu'ils jugeraient tous ensemble les actes d'Arsène, en famille, entre normands. Saint-Malo avait attendu devant la porte. Finalement, ils avaient décidé que ce serait à Coutances de trouver la sentence appropriée.

Le breton et lui discutaient, assis sur l'esclaier devant la mairie, pendant qu'Arsène était aux prises avec Basse-Normandie qui n'avait pas apprécié cette trahison dans la famille.

- Je suis un pacifiste, moi, même après ce qu'il a fait, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal…

- Moi j'aurais une très bonne idée, si ça t'intéresse.

- Ah ?

Avec un léger sourire, le brun pointa les drapeaux sur l'hôtel de ville. Coutances leva la tête. Su le côté, il y avait une rangée avec un drapeau des armoiries de Saint-Lô, un français, un allemand, un anglais, un belge, un américain et un anglais. Mais tout devant, il y en avait un avec une hampe immense, un bleu-blanc-rouge glorieusement arboré. Elle avait l'air très solide, cette hampe. Il sourit et alla chercher son ancien bourreau en montant au dernier étage. Un peu inquiet, Arsène lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ne répondit pas et se mit en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre en le portant. Le blond aux cheveux longs pâlit lorsque l'autre l'accrocha avec précaution sur le haut du poteau.

- Ecoutes, Coutances, tu ne vas pas me laisser là, hein… ?

- J'ai été gentil, j'aurais pu t'accrocher en haut de la tour TéVi juste en face ! Et comme dit Saint-Malo « ne bouges pas trop, ce serait bête que la hampe casse ou que tu tombes ! ».

Il referma la fenêtre en laissant l'autre accroché sur son drapeau. Léan approuva vivement la punition. Pacifiste mais redoutable. Parfait.

Beaucoup de villes s'excusèrent auprès de Coutances qui comprit parfaitement leur comportement. Lui non plus n'aurait probablement pas eu l'audace de s'opposer à Saint-Lô. Manche s'excusa également, inclinant son corps de petite fille.

- J'aurais dû remarquer tous ces problèmes. Je peux énucléer Saint-Lô si vous voulez.

- Non, non, c'est bon, Manche, ça ira comme ça, mais merci ! Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour nous !

- Et puis, tu ne dois pas violer Calvados ? Pour l'honneur de la Manche !

- Pour l'honneur de la Manche ! reprirent les autres villes.

Saint-Malo ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi le fait que Manche viole l'autre département soit bon pour l'honneur des villes mais ne fit pas de commentaires. La petite fille lui glissait des petits regards, il sentait qu'il allait avoir droit à une phrase sur le Mont-Saint-Michel. Après tout, c'était ce département-ci précisément qui leur avait pris…

Le soir, Coutances retourna avec le breton dans sa maison rue Amiral Lhermite. Le trajet fut plutôt silencieux car tous deux savaient que dès le lendemain, Malo devrait faire retourner en Bretagne.

Geoffroy jeta un regard timide au brun qui ôtait son manteau dans l'entrée. S'il osait…Mais il n'osait pas, évidemment…Ils allèrent se coucher tous les deux et, n'arrivant pas à dormir, le blond bouclé se mit à parler sur son portable avec ses amis dans une conversation à plusieurs, connecté à skype.

MagnificoItaliano : Dis donc, Coutances, tes problèmes sont réglés, ça a pas l'air d'aller pourtant !

Jazzman : Si, si, vous en faîtes pas

Hockey ? Okay ! : Il a pas mis de point ! Ca va pas du tout ! Raconte tout à tatie Abbie !

Ochsenfurt : On est tes amis, Geoffroy.

Zzzz : Ouaip, toujours là pour toi !

NotAFuckingEnglishOrUnPutainDeFrançais : Tu es amoureux de Saint-Malo ?

Dans son lit, Coutances jura. Grillé à il-ne-savait combien de kilomètres. Il devait être aussi transparent qu'une vitrine.

Jazzman : Oui…

Hockey ? Okay ! : DIS LUI !

Jazzman : Non !

Ochsenfurt : Il t'a appris quoi pendant ces deux dernières semaines ?

Jazzman : Ben, à m'imposer…

NotAFuckingEnglishOrUnPutainDeFrançais : Impose-toi !

MagnificoItaliano : IMPOSE-TOI

Zzzz : Move your postérieur et impose-toi !

Jazzman : Bon d'accord…Si je me prend le râteau du siècle, je vous parle plus, clair ?

En fait, il irait pleurer dans leurs bras, m'enfin bon. Il lut les messages d'encouragement avant de se lever et de se regarder dans le miroir. En pyjama gris avec des guitares dessus, c'était pas hyper classe ni hyper sensuel mais bon. Ca ferait bizarre d'arriver en costume à vingt-deux heures. Il se racla la gorge en remettant quelques boucles de ses cheveux en place et traversa le couloir. Il leva la main pour toquer à la porte de la chambre d'ami, la bouche sèche.

Qu'allait-il dire ? Bonsoir, tu n'as besoin de rien ? Au fait, je t'aime, j'ai même fait un rêve érotique sur toi la nuit dernière.

Non, surtout pas. Et Saint-Malo ne devait jamais savoir pour le rêve érotique. OK. Réfléchis. Qu'aurait dit Luciano ?

« Oh, mi amor, ti amo… » d'une voix sensuelle, avec une rose et en costume. Il n'avait ni la voix sensuelle, ni la rose, ni le costume. Bon, La Pocatière ?

« Je t'aime ! Regardons des match de hockey ensemble ! » Il trouvait le hockey violent. Ikley ?

« I love…Zzzz… ». S'endormir sur le breton n'était PAS une option ! Ochsenfurt ?

« Ich liebe dich. » Tout simple…Mais elle lui aurait fait signer un contrat avec, il en était sûr. Saint-Ouen ne devait pas être mieux…Sûrement quelque chose comme :

« I love toi, épouse me ». Elle brûlait toujours des étapes.

Bon, il allait le faire à la coutançaise. Simple. Clair. Epuré.

Il entra. Plus moyen de reculer.

Saint-Malo releva les yeux de son livre et lui demanda s'il avait un problème.

- Hum…Saint-Malo, je…Hum…Enfin…

Il avait une brusque envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe, là. D'aller se réfugier dans sa cathédrale et de jouer du saxophone.

- Ya ?

- Hum…Comment dire…Je sais, ça fait que deux semaines qu'on se connaît, enfin…Même avant je t'admirais…Enfin tu comprends, et donc je voulais te dire…T'exprimer…Te parler…

- …Me faire part et discuter, oui ?

- Euh…De mes sentiments. Voilà. En vers toi. Et…Euh…Désolé de t'avoir dérangé…

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais le breton fut plus rapide et le retint par l'épaule. Il se retourna et observa les yeux verts. Une petite voix dans sa tête répétait « impose-toi ! Impose-toi ! Impose-toi ! ».

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Saint-Malo.

Passée la surprise, un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur les hanches du jazzman pour répondre au baiser. Ils se séparèrent, les lèvres rouges et le visage tout entier même pour Coutances.

- Tu as pris de l'assurance, on dirait…Da garan…

- Da gaquoi ?

- Je t'aime, en breton.

- Oh, désolé !

Coutances se fit mentalement remarquer qu'il allait devoir acheter un dico breton. Malo lui fit un sourire indulgent et le porta pour l'allonger sur le lit, ses doigts effleurant sa peau en passant sous son haut de pyjama ?

Hein ? Mais ça allait un peu trop vite, là, ils venaient de s'embrasser et déjà…

Note à lui-même : étudier les mœurs de la sexualité bretonne, tout cela lui semblait bien obscur.

- Tu m'as devancé, j'étais en train de me demander si je devais tenter ma chance ce soir ou demain matin…

- Euh…C'est ma bande qui m'a poussé…Sinon je serais encore dans mon lit à m'interroger sur le sens de la vie et si les pingouins ont des genoux…

Le brun rit et l'embrassa encore. Geoffroy aimait bien comment Malo embrassait, c'était tout doux…Pas violent comme Saint-Lô le faisait des fois…Lui, il aimait bien les choses toutes douces et…

_Mais où ce fichu breton mettait-il ses mains, là ?_

Saint-Malo venait d'ôter le haut de pyjama de son petit ami et caressait sa poitrine plate en pinçant gentiment ses tétons, glissant ses doigts longs et fins dans la nuque pâle du normand. Le blond émit un tout petit gémissement timide qui fit sourire l'autre. Malo passa doucement ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de Coutances, jouant avec en les tortillant autour de ses phalanges. Puis ses mains descendirent à nouveau et il se pencha pour mordiller la nuque du blond qui gémit à nouveau, un peu confus. Ca allait vraiment trop vite pour lui. Peut-être devait-il le dire ? Oui, non, Joker ?

Son corps, lui, ne semblait pas trouver cela trop précipité et le brun sourit et posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant à travers le tissu du pyjama. Coutances rougit et observa le corps déjà dénudé car en caleçon du breton. Il ne savait pas de quel sport il faisait mais il avait de chouettes abdos, pas comme lui qui ne pouvait que se vanter d'être maigre…Et foutument imberbe. Pas classe pour un ancien viking. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Geoffroy, si ça va trop vite, tu me le dis et j'arrête, d'accord ?

Le blond bénit dieu de lui avoir envoyé un breton intelligent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier et lui expliquer, qu'en effet, malgré qu'il trouvât ça très plaisant c'était un peu…

- J'ai envie de toi, Malo…

OK, qui était le con qui gérait ses cordes vocales ? Bah, ça semblât faire plaisir à Saint-Malo qui lui sourit doucement en continuant de caresser son corps…Et il était vrai que c'était vraiment agréable…Alors…Après tout…Le brun le dépouilla également de son bas de pyjama, caressant ses cuisses d'un air admirateur. On aurait dit un prêtre devant une relique sacrée, là.

En fait, le breton trouvait magnifique le contraste de la peau pâle du normand sur la couette marron, en plus du fait qu'il était adorable et ravissant. Il remonta un peu ses mains pour caresser le membre à moitié dur de l'autre qui gémit et geignit. C'était trop mignon pour sa santé. Il se demandait comment les cinq amis de Coutances pouvaient le fréquenter sans lui sauter dessus.

Il le caressa longuement, cherchant à le mettre en confiance, lui souriant et lui soufflant des mots doux. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, cet adorable petit jazzman en devenir. Même lorsqu'il le prépara, il prit garde à ne pas lui faire de mal, éludant la question du « pourquoi tu avais du lubrifiant dans ton sac ? ». Toujours pratique le lubrifiant. Y compris pour huiler les portes grinçantes.

- Geoffroy…Je viens, d'accord ?

- Ou…Oui…

Saint-Malo releva doucement les jambes du blond bouclé et s'introduisit en lui, satisfait de voir qu'il l'avait suffisamment préparé pour qu'il ne pleure pas. Voir des larmes sur ce visage angélique lui aurait été insupportable, il préférait le voir et l'entendre geindre de plaisir. Il fit de langoureux mouvements, s'enfonçant au plus profond du corps de Coutances, souriant en entendant ses cris. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir tant il se sentait bien à l'intérieur du corps si étroit du normand…

* * *

- Saint-Malo, je te parle.

- Hein ? Ah, désolé Stefan, je m'endormais.

- Tu m'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, toi…

- « Non, rien de rien…Je ne regrette rien… »

Le roux sourit et frotta les cheveux de sa ville, profitant du fait que Saint-Malo soit assis. Sinon, il faisait quinze centimètres de plus que lui et pas moyen de lui toucher le crâne. Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose de nouveau sur le bureau du brun. Un petit bonhomme noir avec un saxophone, vêtu de blanc et de marron.

- C'est nouveau, ça ?

- Oh, un souvenir de Coutances…(un sourire béat s'installa sur ses lèvres) Coutances…

Bretagne ne voulut même pas savoir. Déjà qu'en partant de chez Léan il s'était fait engueulé par une folle qui, il citait « en avait marre qu'il rentre dans sa petite amie ». Il n'avait pas compris et ne voulait pas comprendre.

* * *

Au fait, si vous voulez connaître mon caractère dans la vie de tous les jours, je "suis" une des autre filles tarées...Montsurvent, Montmartin, Courcy ou Nicorps...Essayez de deviner, c'est pas du XD

Review ? :3


End file.
